Arqueiro Verde
. (1941) e no Brasil em Dezembro de 1942. Connor Hawke é o filho de Queen e o segundo Arqueiro Verde. Ele é um dos maiores artistas marciais do mundo e cresceu como um monge em um ashram. Ele tomou o cargo de legado de seu pai, mas continuou a trabalhar ao lado dele mesmo quando Oliver voltou à vida. Connor Hawke foi criado por Kelley Puckett e Jim Aparo, aparecendo pela primeira vez em Arqueiro Verde (Volume 2) #0. (1994) e no Brasil em Novembro de 1996. . | Gallery = File:Green Arrow Earth-Two 001.jpg| File:Connor Hawke 001.jpg| File:Red Arrow 001.jpg| Multiverse File:Oliver Queen American Alien 01.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Earth 2 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth 16 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Strongbow Earth 18 0001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen (Earth 42).png| File:Bizarro Green Arrow 01.jpg| File:Xeen Arrow 01.jpg| File:Oli-3 Queen 004.jpg| File:Deadeye (Antimatter Universe) 001.jpg| File:Justice League Pocket Universe 01.jpg| File:Queen Arrow 0001.jpg| File:Freedom Brigade 001.jpg| File:White Feather 004.jpg| File:Green Sparrow 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-D 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Justice League of America Earth-149 001.jpg| File:Flash and Green Arrow Earth-154.jpg| Image:Green Arrow Earth-178 001.jpg| File:Batman Funeral Earth-184.jpg| File:Justice League of America Earth-192 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-462.jpg| File:Green Arrow Generations 01.jpg| File:Black Canary Green Arrow SSSH.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Crime Society 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-9 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-11 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-15 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-16.png| File:Oliver Queen New Frontier 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Kingdom Come 001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Red Son 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Earth-31 001.jpg| File:Metal Men Earth-44 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Green Arrow Super Seven 01.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Ring of Evil 01.jpg| File:John Stewart Ring of Evil 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Barry Allen Story 001.jpg| File:Batman Flashpoint 01.jpg| File:Victoria Vale Holy Terror 01.jpg| File:Longbow Greenarrow 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow JSAGA 01.jpg| File:Oliver Queen DTCTG 01.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Elseworld's Finest 003.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Nine Lives 01.jpg| File:Dokuya 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Riddle of the Beast 01.jpg| File:Black Arrow 01.jpg| File:Green Arrow Nail 001.jpg| File:Connor Hawke Act of God 02.jpg| File:Green Arrow Age of Wonder 01.jpg| File:Heroes Rockumentary.jpg| File:Green Arrow Vigilantes in Apartment 3B.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Last Family of Krypton 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Justice 04.jpg| File:Flashpoint Green Arrow Industries Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Green Arrow One Million 01.jpg| File:Hawk One Million 01.jpg| File:Oliver Queen (Futures End) 003.jpg| File:Emiko_Futures_End_001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Tiny Titans 01.jpg| File:Goliath Amalgam 01.jpg| File:Hawkeye Amalgam 01.jpg| Other Media File:GreenArrow Super Friends.png| File:Oliver Queen DCAU 001.png| File:Connor Hawke DCAU 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow The Batman 001.jpg| File:Green Arrow JLH 001.jpg| File:Green arrow bb1.jpg| File:Blue Bowman bb.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Smallville 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Smallville 0004.jpg| File:Oliver Queen (Smallville Pandora) 001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Smallville Earth-2 002.png| File:Justice League - Crisis on two Earths 2225.jpg| File:Green Arrow DC Showcase.png| File:Green Arrow DCUO 001.jpg| File:Connor Hawke DCUO 001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen (Injustice Gods Among Us) 001.png| File:Oliver Queen (Injustice The Regime).png| File:Oliver_Queen_Injustice_Fall_of_the_Gods_0002.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Arrow 004.png| File:Oliver_Queen_Arrow_Earth_2_0001.JPG| File:Robert_Queen_(Arrow-_Earth-2)_0001.png| File:Connor Hawke Arrow Star City 2046 0001.jpg| File:Oliver Queen Arrow Star City 2046 0001.jpg| File:Arrow_(TV_Series)_Logo_005.jpg.png| File:Oliver_Queen_(Green_Arrow_Shorts).JPG| File:Oliver_Queen_Lego_Batman.png| File:Green Arrow Batman Unlimited 0001.jpg| File:Green Arrow Justice League Action 0001.jpg| File:Green Arrow EA - DC Legends.png| Comics Series File:Green Arrow v.1 1.jpg| File:Green_Lantern_-_Green_Arrow_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Green Arrow Longbow Hunters 1.jpg| File:Green Arrow v.2 1.jpg| File:Green Arrow Wonder Year 1.jpg| File:Green Arrow v.3 1.jpg| File:Connor_Hawke_-_Dragon's_Blood_1.jpg| File:Green Arrow Year One 1.jpg| File:GA and BC 1.jpg| File:Green Arrow Vol 4 1.jpg| File:Green Arrow Vol 5 1.jpg| File:Convergence_Green_Arrow_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Green Arrow Vol 6 1 Solicit.jpg| Oneshots File:Batman_-_Green_Arrow_-_Poison_Tomorrow.jpg| File:Green_Arrow_Secret_Files_and_Origins_1.jpg| File:Green_Arrow_and_Black_Canary_Wedding_Special_1.jpg| File:Rise_and_Fall_Special.jpg| File:Flashpoint Green Arrow Industries Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Green_Arrow_Futures_End_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Green_Arrow_Rebirth_Vol_1_1.jpg| Arrow (TV Show) File:Arrow Special Edition Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Arrow_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Arrow_Season_2.5_Vol_1_1.jpg| | VejaTambém = }} nl:Green Arrow Categoria:Arqueiro Verde Categoria:Liga da Justiça